


Blank Canvas

by Billie_Munson



Category: Blank canvas
Genre: Amnesia, Blank canvas - Freeform, F/M, Fiction, Kidnapped, Mystery, Romance, Thriller, drugged, teen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billie_Munson/pseuds/Billie_Munson
Summary: A woman wakes up beaten and alone with no idea what her name is or how she got there. With only the clothes on her back and the name “Liam Baker” scrawled on her arm, she does one think she can think of: ask the police for help. When the police started to treat her poorly, Detective Smith comes in to help locate the man behind the name.But when her memories start flooding back to her, she realizes the situation is much more sinister than just amnesia. A man. A drug. A secret hideout. A friend. A nearly failed escape.With her memory only returning in bits and spurts and even though she is reluctant, she has to find a way back to the place that haunts her dream. Operating in secret with only Liam as a backup, she finds a way in to help her friend. Now, the difficulty will be finding a way out.





	1. Chapter 1

Liam Baker that has the date 11/20/99 underneath it was scribbled onto my inner right bicep read Liam Baker with the date that I assume is a birth date. As I look around, I am in a dark alley all alone beside a giant green dumpster with nothing but ripped, black leggings and a plain, navy blue t-shirt. I was freezing that I could not feel my bare hands or arms. As I searched my body, I found bruises, caking me in a dark blue and black haze. My body ached everywhere and it felt like I was hit repeatedly until I couldn't move.

As I glanced to my left, there was a dead end, but to my right, was an opening to a sidewalk. I watched as a man walked by the entrance of the alleyway and scrambled to my feet.

"Can you please help me?" I asked, begging for help. He scoffed and continued down the sidewalk. 

I don't know what to do as I began to cry, looking around at the dark stores that surrounded me. The street was bare and no store seemed to be open. I decided to make my way down the sidewalk to find anything that can help me. It was hard to walk when my legs and feet were numb from the cold that I could barely walk straight. I continued to walk until I found a liquor store with their lights on with a red and blue open sign flashing in the window. I dashed towards the entrance of the store and made my way inside. A man with dark hair and a long beard was behind the counter. His worn name tag stated the name, Ronald. 

"Sir, can you please help me?" I cried to the cashier.

"No, I can not give you any money for drugs. Now, get out of here!" He scoffed and pointed towards the door. 

"No! I do not need money. I just need help. Can you please call someone? I have no idea where I am at or who I am." I pleaded with him as my eyes fill with tears that are threatening to spill. 

"Ma'am, I will call the police if you do not leave." He stated with a deep voice as he stared down at me. I can feel his judgmental eyes on me as if he is thinking I am just another crackpot on the street with a strong addiction.

"Yes! Yes! Please call them! I just need someone! Anyone!" 

The man stared at me strangely, confused on why I would want the police called on me, but I had a feeling deep down that they will help me. I was feeling hopeful for once that I am one step closer to figuring out how I made it into the alley and possibly who I am. He grabbed the landline that was to his right and pressed four buttons before putting the phone to his ear. He stared at me, making sure I do not leave his sight as if I am going to do something. 

"Yeah, hi. This is Ronald at Neighborhood's Liquor. I have a woman here that is requesting the police to come and help. She states she has no idea where she is at or who she is. Alright. Thank you." He hangs up the phone and puts the landline back on its stand. "They will be here in a few minutes, but for now, please sit outside. I do not want you in my store."

"Thank you so much! I really really appreciate it!" I gave him a small smile, feeling very hopeful as I skipped to the entrance and outside. 

Once outside, I sat on the rough curb as the coldness seeped through my thin leggings. I forgot how cold it was outside as I folded my arms to my chest to keep warm while my teeth chattered. Who am I? Why can I not think of my name? Why did I end up in that alley with a man's name on my arm that is not in the least bit recognizable to me? I sighed as I thought hard to resurface any memory that I ever had in my life, but I drew a blank.

Red and blue flashing lights pulled me out of my trance and I immediately stood up. Two police cars pulled up in front of me. Two men came out of each car. The car on the right, the man was bald, overweight that made his uniform tight fitting, and appeared to be in his fifties. While the car on the left, this man appeared to be younger, maybe in his thirties, with brown hair and a lanky build that made his uniform baggy. 

The man on the left was flashing his flashlight into my eyes as the man on the right spoke up, "Hello ma'am. What is going on tonight? What is your name?"

"I have no idea." I squinted, tears falling down my face due to the bright light. I tried to place my hand over my eyes to dim the brightness.

"Do you have an ID?"

I shook my head. " I do not have anything. I woke up in an alley and I do not remember anything."

"Ma'am, have you been drinking tonight?" The man on the left spoke up this time.

I turned towards him and shook my head again."No. I woke up in an alley and I do not know who I am."

"How about drugs?" The man on the right questioned me with a look on his face that made me feel like he did not believe a word I was telling him. 

"No! Please listen to me. I need help. I do not know who I am or where I am. Please just help me." I begged as I glanced back and forth between the two men. 

The men looked at each other briefly before turning back to me. The man on the right stepped forward and grabbed my arm. I flinched in pain and jerked my arm away from his grasp. He snatched at my arm again and held on tighter.

"Please let go! It hurts!" I screamed in pain as I tried my hardest to pull away from the man.

"Ma'am, we are taking you down to the station." His grasp got suddenly tighter.

"I did not do anything! Please just help me!" I fought back to get out of his hold. 

"Ma'am. Do not fight back or I am going to handcuff you." He warned me.

I nodded and quivered in pain as he dragged me to his police car. He placed me into the back of his police car and slammed the door. I sighed and leaned back into the leather seat, enjoying the warmth as it seeped through my skin. I hope they listen to me. I stared at the name on my bicep and traced it. I hope to find this Liam Baker and he will know what happened to me


	2. Chapter 2

“Ma'am, enough with the games. Who are you?" A man in a black suit with a navy blue tie sits across from me at this metal table. He had brown hair with piercing eyes that felt as if he was looking right through me which made me uncomfortable. Behind him was a dark glass window that I could not see what was on the other side. There were two chairs on each side of the table. My left hand was handcuffed to the table. It was colder in this room than it was outside as my teeth were chattering and my legs were shaking to keep warmth. 

"I am telling you that I have no idea who I am. I woke up in an alleyway with a name written on my arm and no memory of how I ended up there." I stated in a stern voice, hoping he realizes how serious I am. I raised my bicep so he could see the scribbled handwriting on my arm.   
"How did that name end up on your arm?" He questioned with curiosity.

"I have no idea. Someone must have written it."

"So, you are telling me someone took time out of their day to write a random name and birth date on your arm then leave you in an alley?" He chuckled to himself.

"This is not funny! I did not do this to myself! Why don't you believe me?" I slammed my right hand on the table.

"Ma'am. That was unnecessary. I am just trying to understand how someone can lose their memory and have no idea who they are or how they got left in an alley." Disbelief was written all over his face. 

"You and me both." I snarled at him while rolling my eyes. This man is not going to help me. No one believes me and it is beyond frustrating. 

"Are you sure you are not using illegal drugs?" He smirked and I knew no matter what I said was going to matter. He was not going to change his mind about me. I am just some druggie to him. 

"Can you please find someone who is actually going to help me?" I sighed, placed my right arm on the table then rested my head on my arm. I was hoping he was going to get the hint that I wasn't going to answer any more questions and leave to go find someone else. 

"If you tell me what you are taking, I will help reduce any charges you get. You just have to be honest with me." I rolled my eyes and shook my head. We sat in silence for a while as he cleared his throat multiple times. I'll just wait him out since it's not like I have somewhere to be.   
I heard a knock on the door and my head shot up. Both the officer and I stared at the door until a middle aged woman with brown hair braided to the side, wearing a pantsuit. "I will take it from here, Officer Murphy." She gave him one of the most fakest smiles I have ever seen as she motioned towards the door, giving him the hint that she is not going to back down anytime soon.

"Fine." He placed his palms on the table and pushed himself up from the chair. He walked towards the door, looked over at me with a stern look, and walked out the door. He made it known that he disapproves of the situation as he slammed the door closed.

"I am so sorry about that. I am Detective Smith. I heard about your situation and I am wanting to help." She smiled at me as she took a seat across from me.

"Why would you want to help me? Everyone else thinks I am some druggie that took a little too much and is making up that I have no memory when I really do." I know I had disbelief written all over my face.

"Well, I believe you. The officers should not have treated you like this. They should have given you the benefit of the doubt, but that's why I am here. That's only if you want my help."

I made eye contact with her, trying to see if she is lying to me, but she seemed very serious with her offer. I nodded, accepting her help. It's nice to know that someone out there believes me. 

"First of all, they should have not brought you to the station in this condition. I can barely see what your skin tone is through all this bruising. They should have taken you to the hospital to get you checked out and that's what I plan to do first, but I need to take pictures of your injuries. Along with that, I need a picture of that name on your bicep. Is that okay?"

I nodded before responding, "Can I at least be free from this handcuff?" I shook my left hand as the handcuff rattled against the metal table. 

"Of course. Of course, it is no problem." She stood up to grab a set of keys out of her left pocket and searched for the correct key. Once she did, she unlocked my hand and I grabbed my left hand with my right hand to rub where the cuff was. It was red and raw from the handcuff rubbing my skin. I hissed when I touched the raw spot. I just do not get why they were treating me like I am some animal instead of a human. I am hoping this detective can help me.

She walked to the door, opened it and motioned me to leave the room, "we are going to go get the pictures done first." I nodded and followed her down the hallway to an empty, small room that did not have any windows. "Give me one second. I will be right back." I nodded in response.  
A few minutes later, she returned with a large camera. "First, we are going to take pictures of your clothes. I see there are many holes in different places." I nodded as the camera shuttered with each photo. "Now, could you take off your clothes to your undergarments?"

I looked up at her with confusion and she stated she meant my underwear. I nodded and took off my pants along with my shirt. "You don't have a bra on?" She questioned.

"What's a bra?" She met my eyes with shock and confusion.

"A bra is for your breasts. It is meant to cover and support them." She pointed towards my chest.

I shook my head, not understanding why someone would need this thing called a bra. 

She smiled at me and stated, "never mind." She started to take pictures of different places of my body where I am covered in bruises and scratches. As she walked around my body, I tried to stand as still as I could, but it was hard when this room was freezing and it doesn't help that I am naked. 

"You look malnourished, honey." She met my eyes with concern.

"Malnourished?" I asked for clarification 

"It means that you have not been eating enough food or nutrients that your body needs."

I am unsure what nutrients are, but I nodded my head as if I understood. I looked down at my body to see my ribs and hip bones were poking out. Is that what she means? Is my body not supposed to look like this.

"Honey." She interrupted my thoughts and as I made eye contact with her, she stated, "you can put your clothes back on."

I nodded and placed my clothes back on, waiting for her next request. She was staring down at the camera, pressing buttons. I just stood there, feeling very awkward, not knowing where to look or do. 

"Alright. Let's go to the hospital to get you checked out to make sure you do not have an internal bleeding. You have major bruising and I am afraid that if we do not get you checked out that we may regret it. I would rather be safe than sorry." I nodded, unsure if I have ever been to this hospital she is talking about. I try my hardest to look for any memories, but I keep drawing a blank. I wish I could just remember even if it was the smallest detail. I sighed and followed her out of the station to the car.


End file.
